Thanks Matthias
by randomgirl40
Summary: NorUkr sorta Harry Potter crossover. Lukas has always loved dragons. Now he's gonna study them.


NorUkr story - Thanks Matthias.

You know, I've always been interested in dragons, ever since I was little. Matthias always used to tell me and my brother stories about them when we were little, these stories completely fascinated me. Especially the ones involving Ukrainian Iron Bellies.

They were my favourite dragons, still are. But now, I get to study them.

Breathing in the fresh, country air, I smile as I depart the train and enter Romania. I'm finally living my dream, to study dragons. Matthias is the reason I'm here, he entered my name in a competition he read about in some magazine. Somehow, I won.

I'll have to remember to do something nice for him in return... Maybe buy him a giant book of that muggle author he loves so much. Hans something Anderson?

I look around the train station for someone, I don't know who, I was just informed to look for someone with a sign to do with dragons. Found it. Walking towards them, I pick up the pace as they don't notice me and start to walk off.

"H-Hey! Wait for me! You know? The guy who won the competition!?" Damn, they're not slowing down! Is this a thing here? Oh. Oh wait. Maybe he only speaks Romanian. Uhm... I don't know any Romanian. Maybe learning some languages would have helped me a lot better. But then again, I didn't expect to be in the situation where I would need to tell a guy to slow the hell down because I'm not that good at running.

"HELLOOOOOO!? Earth to dude with the long blond hair and weird hat?" I shouted in English -because maybe he spoke that, not many foreigners learn Norwegian- as soon as the man heard it, he turned around with a somewhat annoyed expression.

"Excuuuuuuse me! Do not criticise hat! Brother bought hat for my birthday!"

"Uh... Okay. I'm Lukas, I won the competion to study dragons here?"

"Yeah? So? I'm Vladimir Lupei, I won money on a scratch card recently."

"Nice to know... Anyway, you were holding a sign with a picture of a dragon on it and my name on it. I am guessing you have a dragon based job?"

"Oh. I would not count studying there a job. I was sent here to get you because headmaster asked me to."

"Uh... Okay then?"

"Shall we go then? Or are you just going to stand there?"

Its been a few weeks since that day, I've settled in fine. I miss my brother Emil though, and Matthias of course (although he basically IS a brother to me). It's very quiet without him bursting into my room drunk off his ass singing muggle songs at eleven O'clock. He's muggleborn if I forgot to mention.

But enough homesick thoughts, I'm going to be looking after the Ukrainian Iron Bellies tonight! Well, studying them.

"Mr Bondevik, is there something happening in your brain that is more important than answering my question?"

"Urk! No... Not at all! I was just about to answer... What was the question again?"

"Hrmph, the question was which breed of dragon is considered most dangerous?"

"Hungarian Horntail?"

"So you were listening after all, Bondevik." The professor went back to teaching. I.. don't think he likes me... At all.

Yawning, I write bacon into my crossword puzzle (I brought some with me to do when I became bored). I glance at the dragons for a second, they look excited about something.

My eyes drift to the door, and a hooded figure enters. They tiptoe carefully towards the dragons, nearly toppling over at a point even so.

They're acting suspicious, making the iron bellies jumpy. No one makes a dragon THIS happy to see them!

"Shh..." They bring a finger to their lips, before saying something in a foreign language. Is it Romanian? No, doesn't sound anything like how Vlad talks to his brother. The dragons seem to understand them though.

Unconsciously, I can feel myself rise from my seat, creeping slowly towards them. They don't even seem to realise. Well, not until I clumsily trip and get my foot caught in a bucket full of rotting meat. Great.

Their head whips around, revealing a beautiful face under the hood. Wow, is the only way I can describe them. I should have realised by their voice they were female.

She breaks into a sprint almost as soon as we make eye contact, well shit.

"No wait! Come back!" I'm shouting in my native language almost immediately. But she was already gone.

Shit...

To be continued...

Maybe.


End file.
